


【戬空】ABO

by Leoswift



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 戬空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift
Summary: 开车，发糖，生包子





	1. Chapter 1

明月夜。  
灌江口杨戬的府邸。  
一阵风裹携着奇异的甜香掠过庭院，哮天犬鼻子动了动，警戒地睁开眼支起耳朵。  
杨戬向来眠浅，屋外有个风吹草动时他就猛然清醒了。有不速之客，但他没料到那不速之客夜闯真君府一点都不谨慎，竟然直接就奔着他的卧榻来了。  
等那人靠近时，杨戬猛地抬腿朝他面门踹去，那人慌忙抬臂挡下他的攻击，往后踉跄了几步，撞在桌子上哗啦啦一阵杯盘乱响。  
杨戬一挥手，屋子里顿时烛火通明，他看清来人是谁时心突突的猛跳几下。  
那半倚着桌子勉强才能站住的人，行者衣，虎皮裙，头戴金箍，一双金瞳翻闪。  
不就是五百年前打过一架那冤家么！自打五百年前围剿花果山那一战之后，两人就再未见过面。准确的说，是孙悟空再未见过杨戬。此时这猴子冷不丁突然从他梦里跳到他眼前，杨戬在心里默念了十数遍冷静冷静冷静……  
门外哮天犬汪嗤汪嗤的吠叫，杨戬低斥了一句，哮天犬嗷呜一声委屈的回窝里了。  
“孙悟空？你半夜跑来我这里做什么？”杨戬内心晴朗，面上还是平日里那副不苟言笑的淡漠，“你不是同那唐朝僧……”  
孙悟空不等他说完就扑过来，将他压到榻上叼住嘴唇啃噬。  
杨戬被逼得开了天眼，三只眼瞪着扑在自己胸前的猴子。强行压下内心巨大的喜悦，捏着猴子的脸颊将自己的嘴唇从那两排尖牙下解救出来，另一手在他胸前推了一把，让两人拉开距离。  
“杨戬！”孙悟空被推开，恼怒的看着他，金瞳里水光潋滟。  
杨戬反复确认了这真的是他喜欢的那只猴子，皱皱眉：“你受伤了，还是被人下药了？”  
“长着你的狗鼻子不会闻啊！”孙悟空气急败坏的，“我……”猴子咬着唇说不出口。  
杨戬一开始就闻到了空气中忽浓忽淡的香甜气味儿，像是桃花拌了蜜。  
猴子面上带着红晕，呼吸灼人，无力的跪坐在他大腿上。  
杨戬了然。  
猴子这是发/情了。  
“你不是能控制自己的泽期么？”  
“少说风凉话……”孙悟空喘息着，他能感觉到有液体止不住的从下面那难言的地方淌出来，“你不是……乾元么……帮我！”  
杨戬几百年来从未见这猴头露出柔弱的姿态，即便是现在，那家伙明明狼狈成这样，还在趾高气昂地命令他。  
“为什么找我。”杨戬深吸一口那撩人的香甜，面不改色的问他。  
他是一厢情愿的喜欢这猴子几百年，这猴子对他可没显露过什么兴趣，为什么信期会想到来找他？难道是哪吒那家伙对猴子乱讲什么了？或者猴子也确实对他……  
“三界就他妈你知道老子是坤泽，我不找你找谁啊！”  
杨戬脸色一沉。  
原来自己就是个帮他度过艰难期的工具。  
孙悟空看杨戬一直没有反应，以为他是要拒绝自己。是啊，清源妙道真君何等清绝孤傲之人，怎么会随便接受个爬床的野猴子。直骂自己怎么就一时犯傻，千里迢迢跑来给人家操，这不是自取其辱么。  
还是在死对头眼前。  
孙悟空又羞又恼，破罐子破摔：“你他妈还是不是个乾元？不操就滚开，俺老孙找别人去！”  
说着就要起身，腿一软朝地上栽去，被杨戬一把捞住。  
“孙悟空！”杨戬不知是被“不是乾元”和“去找别人”哪一句给激恼了，低吼一声把孙悟空摔到床上，周身乾信爆发，强大而浓郁的信息素瞬间让挣扎的猴子瘫软下来对他不由自主地张开双腿。  
“你找谁去，嗯？”  
“呼……呼……”孙悟空脸红的快要烧起来，杨戬离得三尺远仿佛都能感觉到他呼出的灼烫气体。  
孙悟空紧紧闭着眼，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下轻颤，带着睫毛也微微抖动。  
眼皮泛着淡淡的桃红，越到眼尾那红就仿佛沉淀下来，仿佛用朱砂描了一笔。  
杨戬第一次看见这猴儿还想，一个野猴儿倒是挺会打扮，出战前还上个妆，别说还真挺好看。  
等他扒光了这猴子和他在山洞里打滚，舔吻猴子眼尾的时候，才知那妆不是猴儿自己画的，是天生的。  
也只有天地能生出这么可爱的人。  
后来杨戬这样打趣孙悟空：得亏你本事大，不然一个坤泽带着这么勾人的桃花妆——  
话没说完就被孙悟空一个锁脖把剩下的话都拦住了：“桃花你奶奶个腿儿！孙爷爷这是超级大妖才有的妖纹，再乱讲老子打的你满脸开桃花！”  
这是后话了。  
现在。  
猴子猛地睁开眼，金瞳蒙着一层水膜，失了平日的锐利，竟显出几分可怜来。  
空气中高浓度的乾信包裹着他，对于发情期的坤泽来说这比烈性春药都过之百倍。太难熬了。  
哪怕在天庭受刑那段苦难日子，哪怕师父念紧箍咒，他都可以咬牙抗下来，因为他的内心可以和身体对抗。  
可现在，灵魂与身体都在叫嚣着与强大的乾元结合，强烈的渴望着着被进入和被满足。  
孙悟空对这事儿也不是一点不懂，他在花果山立旗为王与众妖厮混时，大哥他们常带美人来玩，那些坤泽发情时是个什么扭曲放浪的形状，孙悟空见之心惊。  
一想到自己将在几百年的对头眼前做出张腿求欢的淫荡样子，孙悟空就恨不得循先人一头撞死在天柱上。  
“杨三眼，”孙悟空看着杨戬，“你要是无意帮俺老孙，就放我离开……”似是觉得这句话有些示弱，孙悟空又恶狠狠的补了一句，“你要是为羞辱我——”  
话未说完就被杨戬一口闷住。  
冰泉般清冽的乾信从唇间渡过来，缓和了体内的烧灼感，孙悟空忘了自己要放什么狠话，像个抢奶的幼崽一样，拼命汲取着杨戬口中的津液。他要更多，更多，更多的信息素来浇灭体内的叫嚣。  
哺了片刻，杨戬将两人分开，看着被吻的失神的猴子：“我生等了五百多年，怎么可能让你离开？”  
“嗯……？”猴子似乎听进去了，动动眼珠看向他。  
“五百年前就给你落了印了，你是我的坤泽，还想找谁去，嗯？”  
——————————  
虎皮裙厚实，在外面看不出来，杨戬摸进去，里面已经湿透了，裤子黏着大腿，能摸到布料下浸成一绺绺的猴毛。  
杨戬笑他：“你也太淫荡了些。”  
孙悟空斜他一眼，也不反驳：“帮我脱了，难受……”  
杨戬依言给他把衣服褪下，猴子私处光溜溜的，臀尖是鲜红色，漫延开来，到腿根处就变成淡粉白，整个猴屁股就像熟透了的蜜桃，散发着引人犯罪的甜香。尾巴也被泡的湿答答的，甩来甩去在床褥上留下一道道水痕。  
“我不记得你屁股上这么多肉啊，被泡发了？”杨戬一边问一边在肿胀的猴屁股上掐了一把。  
“唔……”孙悟空听着他的荤话儿，臀缝里又挤出一股水儿来，咬牙瞪着他，“磨磨蹭蹭的你是硬不起来？”  
不知死活。  
杨戬一挑眉，在穴口逡巡的两根手指毫不留情的戳了进去，立刻被媚软嫩肉裹住。  
“呃……”孙悟空咬住唇将呻吟声闷在喉咙里，吸气声都是颤的。  
“疼么？”杨戬皱皱眉，他知道这猴子看起来糙，其实娇气的很。  
“爽、爽的……”孙悟空放开嘴唇，含着泪垂眼看着他一笑，“还不够……”  
妖精！  
杨戬天眼猛睁，扯了睡袍掐着猴子腿根儿撞了进去。  
“啊——不行、疼……”孙悟空胡乱踢蹬着腿，“别动、杨戬你别动……”  
“够了么？”  
“够了够了、太大了……”孙悟空推着他的胸膛，“太大了……”  
“可我还没全进去。”杨戬把他的屁股抬高，孙悟空看到交合处杨戬那柄凶器还有一大截露在外面，吓得睁大了眼。  
“撑裂了怎么办……”  
“上回不也能进去么，别怕。”杨戬温声安慰着他，身下却不容拒绝的挺入，直到两人严丝合缝地贴在一起。  
杨戬奖励似的亲了亲猴子红肿的眼睛，被孙悟空不耐烦的扇了一巴掌，“动啊……”  
“你真心愿意给我操？不勉强？”杨戬一本正经，毫不在意自己问的话粗不粗俗。  
“死三眼！三条腿的蛤蟆不好找三条腿的乾元遍地都是！当孙爷爷看得起你啊！？”孙悟空暴脾气一上来，恨不得咬死这孙子，这么大一根驴玩意都捅在他屁股后边了，现在来问这问题不是耍流氓么！想听他说自己心服口服地甘愿被操？做梦！  
杨戬皱皱眉，显然对这答案并不满意。  
他不想听猴子服软，他最想听的，不过一句我心悦你罢了。  
想来这话也不会从猴子那刁牙利齿间冒出，杨戬舒眉吻住孙悟空，渡过些信息素去安抚他。果然见效，孙悟空近乎贪婪的追逐着他的唇舌，不够，不够……  
身下忽然被重重的一顶，孙悟空舌头在杨戬嘴里来不及撤回，只能发出含混的一声呻吟。杨戬不等他醒过劲来，大力地抽动起来。  
“呜！呜、呜！”孙悟空被猛干了几下才总算将两人嘴唇分开，“慢点！啊……三眼你慢点啊……不要、太深了！……”  
最后变成了无意义的的“啊、啊……”  
啸天在狗窝里听着主人卧房传出来毫不遮掩的声音，嗷呜一身把爪子搭在头上。  
“舒不舒服？”杨戬身下力度不减，一边挺腰一边微微喘息着问他。  
孙悟空听不见他说话，他耳朵里嗡鸣着，视线被泪水模糊着，全部的感觉都集中在激烈交合的地方。  
杨戬也不指望他给出回应，猴子胯间那红彤彤立着的一根已经能说明他爽成什么样了。后穴开始有规律的收缩，杨戬知道他快到了，后面加速顶撞那个凸点，抚摸着猴子乳粒的手猛地一扯，同时咬住脆弱的喉咙。  
猴子闷哼一声泄了出来，后面也一瞬间锁紧了杨戬。  
杨戬暂时抽出阳物，一下下轻吻着他：“孙悟空，我们结印，好不好？彻底成为我的坤泽，好不好？”  
猴子晕晕乎乎只听到一个温柔到蛊惑的声音在他耳边问：好不好？  
那声音让他觉得莫名心安。  
“……好。”  
刚答应身体就被翻了过去摆成跪趴——标准的坤泽求欢的姿势，刚刚在他体内搅和的物件复又冲撞进来。这次杨戬不是一个劲儿往深处捅去刺激他的腺体，而是变换着角度往他肚皮上戳，孙悟空几乎都能感觉到自己肚皮被那巨物顶出的形状。  
“你、这是、啊——”忽然被顶到一处，孙悟空触电般的尖叫一声，几乎又一次达到了高潮。  
是这里了。  
杨戬加紧朝那块软肉撞击，孙悟空这才知道之前杨戬干他都是留了情的，现在的力道几乎要把他撞破了捅穿了。  
“不要顶那里！不要再顶了！”孙悟空都被逼出了哭腔，一边叫一边往前扑腾，“别弄了别弄了……别弄了……”  
里面似乎真的被杨戬捅穿了，肠子要烂了，肚皮也要破了，可是为什么非但不疼，反而有巨大的让人发疯的快感从被顶穿的裂口处传出来。  
他要死了。  
这般巨大汹涌的快感已经超出了孙悟空的接受范围。  
一定是快死了。  
孙悟空想，他齐天大圣一世英名要被人干死在床上了。  
到时候史册会记，孙悟空，东胜神洲人氏，闯龙宫闹地府，偷蟠桃盗仙丹，踏碎凌霄名立齐天，一代豪雄却因是个坤泽，被人操得肚烂肠穿而亡……  
想到这儿孙悟空出离悲愤了，哭嚎着：“杨戬，俺老孙做鬼也不会放过你的！啊啊啊啊——”  
杨戬自然不知道这傻猴儿心里胡乱想什么呢，只当他爽的受不住哭了。  
嗯…也确实是有这个成分。  
杨戬双眼通红，天眼已经完全睁开，双手掐着孙悟空的细腰狂风暴雨般的耸动。天知道他顶开孙悟空肉壁上那道缝隙进入他生殖腔的时候，高兴的快要疯了！  
只差最后一步，只要他在孙悟空的腔内成结，射出精液，落了印，这猴子就彻彻底底的成为他的坤泽了！  
说不定还能怀一窝小猴崽子！  
此刻清冷高傲的真君大人和普通乾元没什么区别，只想着用精华填满身下的人，让他为自己繁衍后代。  
“孙悟空……悟空……猴儿……”杨戬要到了，一声声叫着孙悟空，猛地俯身咬住猴子脖颈后凸出的腺体，注入自己的信息素。  
“死三眼——啊呃……”  
滚烫的热流冲刷着生殖腔的敏感肉壁，孙悟空浑身哆嗦着发出破碎的呻吟声，覆着薄薄一层肌肉的小腹以肉眼可见的速度涨起来。  
杨戬搂住他一用力把两人位置调换，变成孙悟空躺在他身上的姿势，自己充当人肉垫子。  
“这样是不是舒服点？”  
耳边传来杨戬微微喘着气的声音。  
孙悟空背靠着宽厚温暖的胸膛，听着两人急促有力的心跳声竟然融到了一起。  
渐渐回过神来。  
“死三眼！你！”孙悟空胳膊肘顶了顶杨戬肚子，“你拔出来啊！”  
“你压着我怎么拔？”杨戬心情愉悦，忍不住逗他。  
孙悟空气恼，顾不得浑身酸软就要起身，可杨戬的结还死死卡在他生殖腔里，结果可想而知，孙悟空像是被人从里面狠狠拽了一把，一屁股又坐回杨戬胯上。  
“呃……”  
“唔！”  
两人同时发出一声闷哼。  
杨戬是没想到孙悟空能这么倔，也不敢再逗他，就怕猴子再这么折腾几下他会忍不住干出什么事来。  
“别折腾了，等结消了就能分开了。”杨戬安抚着他，“躺下歇会儿。”  
孙悟空甩开他的手，低头看了看自己鼓胀的小腹，“杨戬，上次也没这样啊。”  
杨戬见他执着的不肯躺下，只好也坐起来，好让他靠在自己怀里舒服些。  
“上次只是暂时标记，这回是彻底结印。”杨戬摸了摸孙悟空的小肚子，喃喃道：“真像是怀上了。”  
“去你妈的。”孙悟空一爪子把杨戬的手挠开，郁闷道，“三眼怪，我觉得我吃亏了。”  
杨戬忍俊不禁，傻猴儿，才回过味来么。  
孙悟空偶尔抬眼看了看窗外，猛地一挣：“天要亮了！我得赶紧回去，师父他们该醒了！”  
杨戬被他的动作弄得热气翻涌，按住孙悟空低喝：“别乱动，结还未消呢！”  
该死的小金乌。杨戬眯起天眼朝窗外看去，正在缓缓爬升的太阳忽然微不可见的一抖。  
突然被一股危险的目光摄住了！小金乌瑟瑟发抖，难道附近有后羿出没？  
“我师父怎么办！万一有妖怪呢！我还得去给师父找早饭吃，还得去开路！你快点把这那什么结的弄掉啊！”  
杨戬脸沉了沉，自家猴儿每天要干这么多活？  
“别乱动！”杨戬低斥一声，“我让啸天跟着去便是，你那两个师弟又不是废人，化斋开路还做不来么！”  
孙悟空身体竟然先意识一步安静下来，坤泽对所属的乾元有天生的依从性，孙悟空显然不知道这一点，他被干的智商掉线，只当自己听话是因为杨戬说的有道理，听就听了也不再多想。要是让他知道自己刚刚无意识之间被杨戬命令了那还了得，不拆他个十间八间的真君庙哪能完事儿。  
杨戬看在眼里心中了然，又释放出更多的信息素，将猴子搂紧了：“你现在要休息一会儿，躺下好不好？”  
“……嗯。”猴子眼皮确实有些沉重，便放松了身子任杨戬把他裹在怀里，很快睡了过去。  
tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

“坤泽天生就是乾元的附庸物，除了繁衍后代和供乾元——唉……无他长处。所有的坤泽，都逃不开这个命运。”  
“我不服！我不要沦为别人的所属物！你要帮我啊师父！”  
“唉，”菩提摸了摸他的头毛稍作安抚，叹口气道，“你天生反骨，是个逆天改命的格数，可阴阳既定……”  
猴子一屁股坐在地上，孩童似的踢蹬着腿哭起来：“我不当坤泽，我不当！我不当呜呜呜……我不想当坤泽……”  
“好了好了，乖猴儿，莫哭，莫哭……为师只是算了算你的命数，你此时尚未分化，还有转机。”  
“还有转机？”猴子止了哭声，水汪汪的一双大眼看着菩提，一边抽噎一边问，“我能……变成乾元？”  
“你努力修习乾阳法术，为师再教你些抑制泽期的法子，至少在外看来，是个中庸罢。”  
————————————  
妖魔性淫，又不拘礼数放肆行乐，酒宴后饱暖思淫，便就地将洞天福地变做了欢/yin窟，寅声浪语不绝于耳。  
每个妖王身边都拥缠着三五个美人，空气中辛洌的乾信和甜腻的坤信浓郁粘稠着，让人头昏脑胀只想沉沦。  
唯有孙悟空身边不近人，抱着个酒坛子瘫在王座上，看下面群魔乱舞。  
牛魔王刚将一个娇媚的坤泽干晕过去，把那浑身污秽的美人随手扔在地上，跨过一对对纠缠的躯体走上阶来，拿了坛酒坐在孙悟空旁边，“还从未见七弟和他人欢好，怎么，辟谷修道？”  
牛魔王浑身肌肉虬结，古铜色的皮肤上布着汗珠，浑身蒸腾着热气和霸道的乾信。  
孙悟空眼神无意间扫过他胯下那雄伟巨物，口干更甚。  
“我不、不好此事……”  
猕猴王正把一美人的头往自己胯下按，听他们说话，笑道：“七弟说笑，食色性也，更何况咱们妖魔辈，哪有不好荤色的？”  
“老四，小七他还年幼，尚未分化吧。”  
离得近的蛟魔王也插嘴道：“七弟还未分化？老七这娇小俊俏的模样，日后该不会化成个坤泽吧？”  
“胡说！”孙悟空突然发作，将酒坛摔在地上，“俺老孙不是坤泽！”  
洞里一刹那安静下来。  
牛魔王急忙解围，佯骂道：“老二你胡说什么呢，咱小七这么厉害怎么能是坤泽！”又哄孙悟空，“不识闹，你二哥开玩笑呢。”  
孙悟空冷冷扫了他们一眼，起身飞出洞去。  
等到了一处偏僻无人的地方，孙悟空才松一口气，再晚一些，他怕是要麻烦了。幸亏刚刚洞中其他人的信息素太浓郁杂乱，牛魔王他们才没有察觉到自己身上发出的甜香。顾不上腿间黏腻，孙悟空急忙坐下来运功压制体内的燥热，周身气味终于慢慢消散，直至完全消失。  
————————  
坤泽再厉害毕竟是坤泽，天生受着乾元的压制，孙悟空屡战屡胜，大意轻敌，没想到能遇上杨戬这么个强悍的对手。  
对方在战斗中本能释放出来的霸道乾信对他的干扰太大了，孙悟空体内一团燥火乱窜，手脚发软，头沉眼晕，招架渐渐力不从心，杨二郎反而愈斗愈猛，步步紧逼。  
该死的！  
孙悟空咬一口舌尖清醒过来，收了兵器幻作一只麻雀投入树丛中，杨戬见状也收了兵器，化作一只老鹰追捕。麻雀又变鱼钻进水里，老鹰俯冲下来变作一只苍鹭去水中衔鱼。两人不停变幻，你追我赶，最后变成两头猛兽一边撕咬一边朝山下滚去。  
老虎将豹子压在爪下，一口叼住它的喉咙，直咬的它颈上白绒染了红。豹子则在老虎身下拼命嗷叫抓挠，锋利的爪子不知在虎皮上挠了几道暗印。两兽僵持着，最终还是豹子先瘫软下来，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，偶尔挣动一下。  
杨戬变回原形，气息也有些不稳，一手按着孙悟空，一手拿三尖两刃刀抵着他的喉咙：“你输了，服不服？”  
孙悟空也变回原形，瞥了他一眼又闭上眼睛，像是连抬眼的力气都没有了。  
杨戬被他那一眼瞥的心神一晃，回过神暗骂一声妖精，收了兵器反手化出捆妖索来绑那猴子。  
孙悟空躺在地上闭着眼一动不动，等杨戬靠近了，猛然起身撞翻杨戬就逃。  
杨戬被他那石头脑袋撞的眼前一黑，顾不上鼻梁酸痛急忙去赶那猴头。孙悟空脚软无力，没跑出几里就被哮天犬赶上，照腿肚子上咬了一口，扯翻在地。  
孙悟空着急大骂，另一只脚踹那细犬：“这个亡人！你不去妨家长，却来咬老孙！”  
“孙悟空，”杨戬居高临下俯视着他，“服了么？”  
“呸！用些下流无耻的招数，俺老孙不服！随你们要杀要剐，俺若讨饶半声便跟你姓！”  
孙悟空呲牙炸毛，浑身血迹斑斑，一双圆眼迸着光，脸上妖纹艳丽如血。  
杨戬抽了抽鼻子，笑了笑，“孙悟空，你闻到没有？”  
他看见猴子迟疑片刻，面上就带了一丝慌乱。  
杨戬带着周身乾信一步步走到他跟前蹲下，孙悟空刚刚积聚起来的力气立刻被蛮横地打散了。  
杨戬缓缓开口，“若讨饶半声，就跟我姓？”  
“姓、姓杨的……”孙悟空浑身不由自主的战栗着，再也兜不住体内的坤信，一瞬间浓郁的甜香爆发出来。  
杨戬气息一乱。  
这猴子总能轻易左右他。  
从交手不久他就闻到空气中忽有忽无的甜味儿，杨戬便猜到一二。但最开始他只想早早收服这猴妖交差，并不想其他。  
可现在。  
杨戬掐住他的脸颊，迫使他张开嘴，拇指掀开薄唇摸着尖利的獠牙。孙悟空喉咙里发出吼声，一双眼狠戾地盯着他。  
绝对不会服软么？  
一个坤泽。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

杨戬到底没能让那猴子名儿前冠上他杨家姓，等回过味来儿来才追悔莫及抱憾数百年那是后话了。  
色令智昏，等杨戬在猴子身上泄了那昏头火，清醒过来，才意识到自己堂堂清源妙道真君竟被一个妖精勾引着破了千年童子身。  
荒唐！  
杨戬鼻腔里还满是浓郁的桃蜜香，看看身下里里外外都一塌糊涂的猴子，心头恼怒忽然蒸腾成一种微妙的感觉。  
孙悟空已经是昏迷状态了，发情期来的凶猛，他耗费了太多的精力去抵抗坤泽臣服于乾元的本能，抵抗身体的需求。但一个发情期的坤泽在一个强大的乾元面前，抵抗是不可能的。  
乾坤交合本是极乐之事，对孙悟空来说却像是一场刑罚。他想象自己正像大哥身边那些坤泽一样，失了尊严和意志，在别人胯下扭腰摆臀放浪形骸……神通广大又怎样，大闹天宫又怎样，最终还是逃不开沦为他人掌中玩物的命运吗！  
杨戬在刚刚的晴事里算不上温柔，甚至是粗暴了些。一来一个妖精值不得他疼惜，二来他有意迫使那猴子求饶。可惜孙悟空被淦得禁不住又哭又叫甚至到后来失去意识，都没服个软。可能是心里没能满足，才让杨戬对这猴子一直耿耿于怀……念念不忘。  
杨戬把性契从烂熟的肉｜xue里拔出，孙悟空无意识的哼了一声，后｜xue抽搐着吐出些红白掺杂的浊液。杨戬站起来，一眨眼又变成不染纤尘的真君大人。一挥手，猴子那身铠甲也全部回到主人身上。猴子在外看不出和平时什么差异，除了眼眶格外红肿，妖纹格外艳丽。  
值得一提的是，猴子身上的甜香已经被雪水般清凉的气味掩盖了。  
“啸天，”杨戬把猴子抗在肩上，“我们回去交差。”

“二郎神大人将那猴妖拿住了！”千里眼回报托塔天王，在云上观战的众仙闻言都抚手叫好，称赞杨戬神通广大云云。  
杨戬扛着那猴子过来，巨灵神急忙赶上前：“让我来拿这猴子！哼哼，死猴子你不是很嚣张么……”  
巨灵神伸手朝孙悟空脑袋上抓去，不料却被杨戬一躲，紧接着一道银光落在他脖颈处。  
杨戬像个被侵入领地的炸毛雄狮，周身散发出强烈的的乾信，战斗信息素波及到其他乾元，空气一时躁动起来。杨戬一手扶着肩上的猴子一手拿三尖两刃刀指着巨灵神：“别碰他。”  
巨灵神看着雪亮刀刃上明晃晃映着自己的脸，吞了吞口水小心点头，生怕动作稍大伤了喉咙。  
杨戬冷哼一声，也不收敛自己的乾信，扛着孙悟空朝凌霄殿方向飞去。  
等确定杨戬飞得够远听不到了，巨灵神才敢忿忿嘟哝一句：“我只想教训教训这猴子报他欺侮之仇罢了，你们看杨戬方才那护食的模样！我还能抢他功劳怎的？”

等交了猴子，杨戬也算是交差完工了，回灌江口继续做他的闲散仙人。  
可他一直忘不了那猴子，没有心情去打马狩猎。批阅公文时，纸张上时不时出现个猴子脸。  
……也不知那猴子，还活着没。  
那猴子本事同他不相上下，应该不会太容易死掉。  
可他再发｜情了怎么办？杨戬心里突然咯噔一下。坤泽作为繁衍后代的工具，成熟后除了怀胎的间歇，几乎七成时间都在需求期……万一猴子再发｜情怎么办？天上除了仙女们是坤泽外，上到玉帝下到天兵天将几乎全是乾元，万一……  
思及此杨戬再坐不住，急忙赶去天庭。  
不管孙悟空是敌是友是生是死，怎么说也是他的坤泽啊。乾元对所属坤泽的强烈占有欲也是不可抗拒的本能。  
杨戬急匆匆赶上天，众仙正大摆筵席，看妖猴将被如何处死。  
杨戬捏着酒杯捏着汗，看那猴头在风雷火刑下没有一丝丝讨饶畏惧的意思，反而伶牙俐齿将座上神仙全都骂了个遍，心里竟无端生出些骄傲来。  
玉帝气急败坏的时候，太上老君站出来提议将那猴妖投入炼丹炉以三昧真火煅烧。杨戬一听那还了得？多少神兽筋圣人骨都在这炉里锻成了灰，何况一个小小几百年道行的猴子！于是趁无人时，堂堂正正光明磊落的真君大人悄悄溜到炉子旁，做贼似的敲了敲炉子：“孙猴子，巽位有风！”  
杨戬作为一个优秀的乾元，哪能眼睁睁看着自己的坤泽被别人随意揉圆捏扁。  
七七四十九天，杨戬天天往兜率宫跑，也不让孙悟空知道，就趴在炉子上听里边的动静。听见孙悟空还活着才放下心。  
七七四十九天，杨戬也看清了自己心里的诉求。  
他对这猴子的念念不忘，叫喜欢。  
等四十九日圆满开炉之日，他就表明心意，再瞒天过海将猴子藏起来。  
开炉前，杨戬奉命去追捕妖王，追了两天两夜，忽然又接到急诏，说猴子撞翻丹炉砸了兜率宫，提着铁棒杀气腾腾朝凌霄殿去了，让他赶紧回来救驾。  
杨戬想象到那猴子复仇时眼里眼迸亮光妖纹鲜艳毛发抖擞的模样，心里蒸腾着。  
急忙打着救驾名义赶回去见久违的猴子，没想到却晚去一步，被西天请来的佛陀给截了胡，已经把猴子压到下界五行山下了。  
这一压就是五百年。  
杨戬那心意，也不得不跟着压了几百年。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

猴子被那僧人救出山杨戬是知道的，他这五百年虽未在孙悟空面前现过身，却是暗中处处打点着，让那座光溜溜从天而降的山上开花长草，淌着溪水，整座山都郁郁葱葱的。他告诉山神土地提防着四周的野怪欺侮孙悟空，命他们时时跟自己报备，又引来几户人家住在山上，便常有孩童下来同孙悟空玩笑解闷。  
“真君大人，您做这么多事，为何不让大圣知道？”土地大着胆子问。  
杨戬皱皱眉头，知道会怎样？他想起那日孙悟空被他压在身下挣扎嘶吼着，一双赤金瞳里恨意滔天。  
他没有信心能让孙悟空原谅自己。摇摇头：“罢了。”  
只怨自己醒悟的太晚，若当时就能看清自己的心意，不仅仅是在猴子身上泄火，而是找到他的生殖腔埋进自己种子，彻底结了印，也不至于落到现在这个被动的局面。  
如今孙悟空灾满脱困了，他更没有拦着不让人家修正果的道理。  
五百载都等过来了，也不差多等几年，等孙悟空功德圆满再说吧。  
杨戬是这样想着，又眼睁睁看着猴子被另一个和尚截走了。  
他是做梦也没想到那猴子会半夜破门而入，跑到自己床上求操。  
————————————————  
杨戬向来浅眠，作息时间又固定，阖眼假寐片刻就到了平日起床练功的时候。他醒来的时候结已经消了，杨戬抱着猴子不知看了多久，等外面日头实在是升的高了，才恋恋不舍的从猴子体内退出来。孙悟空哼唧一声，或许是太累了，也没有醒。无意识的翻了个身，一肚子粘稠的浊液争相往外流。  
杨戬看着看着就觉得又要坏事，急忙瞥开眼披了件轻衣去放水准备给猴子沐浴清洗。  
也是奇怪，杨戬离了床榻，孙悟空就莫名睡不安稳了，一会儿也醒过来，眼珠子咕噜噜转了一圈，想起昨天晚上的事不禁毛脸一红，忍着浑身酸痛穿上衣服下床。  
杨戬在浴室里准备好水，回来的时候就看到孙悟空正咬着牙提裤子，俊眉一皱，上前拦住他：“你这是想干什么？”  
“我回去啊。师父他们找不着我该着急了。诶三眼!你干什么！放我下来！”  
杨戬在听见孙悟空提师父的时候就冷了脸，拦腰抱着扑腾的猴子往浴室走：“我是不介意你浑身带着本君的东西回去，只怕到时候人人都知道你齐天大圣是个坤泽了。”  
孙悟空一愣，杨戬就抱着他跨进池子里。  
水温正合适，酸痛的肌肉被热水一泡，舒服的孙悟空忍不住带着鼻音长叹一声。杨戬眼角一抽，暗骂这猴子不知死活，一把将他拉进怀里。  
“诶诶诶？”  
“别动，我给你洗干净。”杨戬一边往猴子身上撩水一边揉捏着僵硬的肌肉，把孙悟空伺候的也不计较什么了，乖乖靠在杨戬怀里享受。  
“也不知道洗一洗身上跳蚤能不能少一些。”孙悟空嘟哝一句，明显感觉到头顶杨戬给他顺毛的手一顿，忍不住回头，就看见杨戬那张俊脸上一副吃了苍蝇的表情。  
孙悟空哈哈大笑，心里的不快顿时消散不少。他也是挺爱干净的猴儿，身上不生跳蚤，说这话不过是为了恶心杨戬罢了。  
杨二郎自然知道这猴儿是在膈应他，再包容他还是有些气不过，两根手指就戳进猴屁股里，恶意满满的搅弄。  
“啊——杨戬……你干什么……”  
“帮你清洗啊。”杨戬冷着脸回答。  
“你不要……嗯……别弄了……”孙悟空在他腿上扭来扭去，觉得自己体内又开始燥热起来，“杨戬、不要弄了……哈……我、我呃啊 ……”  
杨戬憋着闷气清理孙悟空肚子里的东西，突然闻到空气中漫出来的香甜味儿，低头一看，猴子在水下那物件已经翘的老高了。  
“你这是……”杨戬也忍不住惊讶，他听说过坤泽被彻底标记后会有相当一段时间的频繁发情期，但是没想到会这么频繁。  
杨戬把手指抽出来换上早就硬的发疼的阳物抵在穴/口。  
孙悟空听见杨戬强忍笑意的声音：“你怎么又发情了，要我帮忙吗？”  
“死三眼怪……啊呜！”孙悟空本来坐在杨戬怀里，被从下往上狠狠地侵入身体，急忙反手搂住杨戬的脖子，“太深了，不要捅肚皮……”  
生殖腔被侵入的巨大快感让他后怕。  
“什么？”杨戬下巴搭在他肩膀上，下身快速撞击着。  
“不要捅肚皮！呜……不要捅肚皮……”  
肚皮？杨戬忍俊不禁，这傻猴儿。  
“那这里可以吗？”杨戬莫名就生出欺负他的坏心来，故意去磨生殖腔开口处的缝隙。  
“不可以！不可以!”孙悟空挣扎的更厉害了，叫喊里都带了哭腔，肉壁使劲挤压着入侵者，差点让杨戬爽的缴械。  
“那你说句好话，我就放过你。”  
“说你奶奶啊啊啊……三眼你别、哈……你大爷啊……”  
杨戬挑眉，用力一撞，就将那缝隙挤开闯了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”孙悟空尖叫着泄出来，还未等喘气，体内那物就抽动起来。  
“不要不要——不要戳了！”孙悟空甩拼命挣扎，甩着头泪水飞溅。  
“说些好话，我就放了你。”杨戬又趁机威胁。  
杀千刀的杨三眼，他齐天大圣向来威风堂堂的，哪里会说什么好话！  
生殖腔里横冲直捣的孽物却逼得他不得不去想，孙悟空想到自己年幼时和兄长们撒娇说过些什么话，闭上眼喊：“好哥哥……”  
杨戬一愣，怕是水声太大自己听错了，放缓了力度：“你说什么？”  
“好、好哥哥……好哥哥，别弄我了……”  
杨戬气血大涌，搂住猴子恨不得揉进自己身体里：“你这是要了我的命！”  
“诶！杨戬！你说…哈…不算……呜嗯嗯嗯……”  
浴室里水声激荡着，伴随着令人面红的呻吟哭喊声。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

混蛋三只眼，说是来帮他清洗，结果又灌他一肚子浆。孙悟空觉得委屈，趴在浴池边上咬着手臂一声不吭，只是因为刚刚哭岔气了，时不时还打个嗝。  
杨戬对着他这毛茸茸的瘦削背影又心疼又觉得好笑，默念着清心诀赶紧把他里外收拾利索了，拽来架子上挂着的薄毯裹住猴子抱出水面。孙悟空挣了几下实在是没有力气，就撇开脸任由他抱着回了房间。  
杨戬刚起床就吩咐下去准备点甜粥素果，细细的说了要什么不要什么，仆从们面上不敢显露什么，心里却是惊讶的不行。真君府昨晚谁没听见二爷房里传出来那毫不遮掩的让人面红心跳的声音，自家爷看起来冷情寡欲，原来是喜欢这种带劲扑腾的。也不知里面那位长着什么倾国倾城貌，能迷得一向恪守规矩的二爷直到大晌午才肯离开温柔乡。  
各种水果被切成不大不小一块块的，拿竹签插着摆在盘子里。粥被熬的甜甜糯糯，闻着就让人食指大动。杨戬见孙悟空坐在桌边也不吃，笑道：“等我喂你呢？”  
孙悟空瞪他一眼，捏起一根竹签咬掉上面的果肉。杨戬披着宽松的长袍，也未束冠。慵懒的样子和当日披着银铠冷面铮铮的战将判若两人，再加上那一双狭长凤眼里的温情脉脉倒像是……自己第一任师父了。  
孙悟空被自己突然对杨戬生出的好感惊了一下，皱皱眉打断这温馨的气氛，开口直言：“杨三眼，你到底存着什么心思？”  
杨戬一皱眉。  
“当日被你羞辱之时我恨不得将你碎尸万段，可八卦炉中你又救我一命。我出山后回过一趟花果山，猴儿们说当日天降雷火，是你把他们藏在石板桥下才得以逃生，我在两界山受难时常有人庇护，大抵也是你罢……”孙悟空深吸一口气直视着他，“俺老孙向来恩怨分明，只知道是欠着你的，但不清楚你二郎神到底是想让我怎么还。”  
杨戬听他这要结账走人划清界限的意思不由得心里一恼，他都做到这程度上了还看不出有什么想法吗？刚想发作，转念一想，这石头脑袋听不出好赖话，逆着捋肯定要炸毛。  
只好叹了口气，“本君的心意，你当真看不出来？”  
孙悟空被他这受伤的眼神看的心里一虚。  
“我杨戬，心悦你啊。”  
“你你你……这……”孙悟空被他这告白弄得手忙脚乱，“杨戬你转性了啊，神经……”  
杨戬一把抓住要逃的猴子拽进怀里：“杨戬已经表明了心意，大圣是个什么态度？”  
孙悟空脸闷在他胸前，半晌才传出声来：“俺无父无母，师父也没教过，不懂什么情情爱爱，也不好那些。”  
“你未经历，怎知不好？”杨戬抬起他的脸来，“只信我一次，肯否？”  
孙悟空看着他眼底柔情溺人，恍惚了一瞬，忽然挣开他，冷冷道：“我就算是坤泽，也绝不做任何人的附庸。”  
“我从未当你是我的附属物！”杨戬掰正他的肩膀，缓慢又坚定道：“是我在追随你，我不求站在你身前保护你，只想能与你比肩，与你在一起罢了！”  
孙悟空像是被他震惊到了，张张嘴，回过神来讪笑：“杨戬你别这样，我都怀疑你是八戒那死猪头变的了……那什么、我真得回去了，这都一天一夜了，师父他们该担心了……”  
杨戬见这猴子不给正经回应，气恼也没办法，他铁石心肠对着这猴儿也化为绕指柔，逼不得他，只好叹口气：“我送你回去吧。”  
“不用，你忙……”  
“你还驾得起云？”杨戬一横眉不由分说抱起猴子去卧房。衣服早已浆洗好烤干了，杨戬给两人收拾清爽，送孙悟空出了门。  
——————————  
唐僧师徒停在一小片树林中。  
“八戒，你师兄怎么还不见回来？”唐三藏忍不住担忧。  
“师兄他昨晚就说了句好好保护师父，他有事离开一下。我当时正做着梦呢，以为他是去撒尿了，就没多问……”猪八戒捧着肥肚子躺在树下，“师父宽心，大师兄本事那么大，怎么会有事呢～”  
懒洋洋的翻了个身，猪八戒看着天边眉头皱了皱，如果他不是在做梦的话，昨天半夜孙悟空来叫他的时候，身上带了一丝若有若无的甜香。似是桃花，却比桃花多了点勾人的味道，八戒虽然看起来懒散愚钝，可毕竟在脂粉堆里扎的多了，对信息素不能再敏锐。只是不敢相信……他神通广大桀骜不驯的大师兄，怎么可能是坤泽？！如果他的猜测是真的，那孙悟空去哪里找谁解决了呢？  
猪八戒心里乱作一团，忽然见大名鼎鼎的二郎神踏云出现在空中，他怀里搀扶的，不就是自家大师兄！  
杨戬在送孙悟空回来之前又给他颈后标记了一次，彻底用自己的信息素把孙悟空的味道盖的严严实实。因为他知道这个取经团队里，不说别人，连文弱的唐三藏都是个乾元。  
不能不防。  
猪八戒和沙僧在天上当值时，也曾和杨戬打过几次照面，只见过他一身冰冷铠甲满面肃霜拒人千里的模样，却没见过现在这般，身着家常便衣，不带兵器，腰间别着折扇，好似个富贵人家的公子。  
更令人介意的是孙悟空被他搀在怀里，猴子身形略小了些，跟杨戬这修长身材站在一起，该死的般配。  
猪八戒咬牙，盯着他们眼神暗了暗。

“师父！”孙悟空一见到唐三藏立刻撇了杨戬奔过来，“没出什么事儿吧？”  
“为师没事，”唐三藏见到自家徒儿回来总算宽慰，“你去哪里了？”  
“我……嗯……”  
“圣僧。”唐三藏抬眼，见一俊朗青年走来，朝他问了一礼，“在下杨戬，悟空他昨夜追赶妖精受了些伤，就在我那里歇了一晚。”  
“你受伤了？”唐三藏担忧的打量孙悟空，“伤到哪里了？”  
“没事师父，”孙悟空心虚地抓住唐三藏的手吐吐舌头，“已经治好了，让师父担心了。”  
唐三藏舒了口气，朝杨戬行了一礼道谢。  
杨戬见孙悟空待这僧人极好，心里不免吃味，正疏离客气着，忽然察觉空气中一股隐隐不安的乾信。  
顺着看过去，见猪八戒正冷冷地盯着自己。就算不知道他打什么心思，可这信息素分明是带了些挑衅意味。  
一个强大的乾元被同性挑衅自然不会无动于衷。杨戬面上不动声色，也释放出蛮横的信息素反击回去。  
猪八戒顿时觉出两人的差距，被对方霸道的信息素冲的丹田一震。  
其他人都不可避免的被波及了，乾元还好，只是孙悟空被杨戬的信息素一激，几乎立刻软了身子，腿间布料也被打湿。  
“杨戬！”孙悟空咬着牙低吼一声，杨戬这才回过神来收敛了自己的气息。这边猪八戒觉得自己身上压力突然消失，额上一层汗，一边喘气一边咬牙瞪着杨戬。  
“你回去吧，”孙悟空缓了缓，强压下体内的燥热，开始对杨戬下逐客令，“别耽误我们赶路。”  
唐三藏对徒儿的无礼皱皱眉，想教育他，又怕他在旁人眼前失了面子过后要闹性子，忍了忍没有出声。  
杨戬也没显出计较，只是交代他：“你有难，随时来找我。”  
孙悟空不耐烦的摆摆手，“赶紧走。”  
杨戬驾云离去，猪八戒又变回平日里那副嬉皮笑脸的痞贱模样，抱着肚子蹭到孙悟空身边，“师兄啊，你受什么伤了，要跑到杨三眼那儿治？”  
孙悟空想到昨夜那一场翻云覆雨，脸上一红，为掩饰心虚做出张牙舞爪的模样，扯过猪耳朵：“死呆子，我不在有没有好好照顾师父？老沙！这死肥猪是不是又偷懒了？”  
“哎呀痛痛痛，师兄放手啊……师父你看他！一回来又欺负我……”猪八戒夸张的大喊。  
“没有没有，二师兄他很努力在帮忙啊。”沙僧急忙摇着手解围。  
“悟空，”唐三藏无奈的制止他们，“别闹了，我们上路吧。”

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

猪八戒曾在心中无数次幻想，孙悟空要是个坤泽就好了，这样他就可以毫不费力的占有他，而不用像个跳梁小丑一样黏在他身边，卖蠢犯贱只为讨他开心。  
可现在孙悟空是坤泽已经成为了既定的事实，他却一点也高兴不起来。宝贝再好，不是自家的，只能让人徒添眼红，嫉妒发疯。  
“别看我！”孙悟空红着眼睛吼他。  
“怎么，杨戬他可以和你结印，我连看你一眼都不行？”  
孙悟空印象中这头死肥猪特别肤浅，见到小姑娘时满脸淫荡，看见宝贝双眼放光，想要偷懒想要退缩时，心思全写在脸上。  
可现在他看不透这死肥猪心里在想什么。  
猪八戒看着瘫软在地的猴子，和他无数次梦见的场景几乎一模一样，但他没办法像在梦里一样恣意妄为——孙悟空已经和杨戬结印了。  
天性的不公平决定了坤泽是乾元的附属物，被落了印的坤泽再接受别的乾元，生理上就要承受无比的痛苦作为惩罚。  
他不舍得让猴子受苦。  
但他不甘心。  
是他先遇到了孙悟空，也是他陪着孙悟空走了这许多年艰难枯燥的取经路，凭什么让杨戬截了胡？  
杨戬自从离开以后，没敢放心下不管孙悟空。不晓得玉鼎真人知道自己徒儿千辛万苦炼成的天眼全用来窥探人家了会气成什么样子。  
杨戬从孙悟空发情时就急急忙忙赶来，刚好看见猪八戒靠近猴子，急忙冲过去一把将他推开。  
虽说不是什么实质性的攻击动作，猪八戒也被他推出去十几丈远砸进乱石堆里。  
“猴儿，你怎么样？”  
“三眼怪，”猪八戒从石头堆里爬起来，抖抖身上的灰尘，还是平日那副贱贱的模样，“我家大师兄用不着你来紧张吧？”  
杨戬不理会猪八戒，扶着孙悟空贴上唇渡了些信息素过去安抚他，孙悟空烧得晕晕乎乎的，下意识搂住杨戬的脖子想汲取更多。  
旁若无人亲的缠绵，猪八戒咬牙站在一旁看着，舌尖尝到齿间溢出的铁锈味儿。  
“嗯嗯——”孙悟空清醒了些，推着杨戬让他放开自己，喘息着道，“我师父，还在妖洞里……”  
“别担心，我去处理。”杨戬温声安抚他一句，乾元的占有欲疯狂生长——见过猴儿发情模样的那些妖怪，都得死。  
转身站起来面向猪八戒时又变成那个冷面真君，“麻烦天蓬元帅，帮我照看一下。”  
“少得了便宜还卖乖，”猪八戒咬牙切齿的冷笑，“你现在离开，过后可别后悔。”  
杨戬面不改色：“元帅自有分寸。”  
“你——”  
猪八戒看着杨戬离去的背影眼里冒火，总听说二郎真君为人正直，没想到比他还混蛋。愤怒过后挫败感没顶而来，他再不甘心，也不得不接受事实。  
他们这几个都是乾元，如果孙悟空发情的时候求助的是唐三藏，他或许不会这么挫败。  
可孙悟空却选择了去找杨戬。  
没法翻盘了。  
香甜的信息素持续勾引着他，猪八戒用力往脸上甩了几个巴掌强迫自己清醒着，好在杨戬很快就回来了。  
杨戬看了一眼颓废的像快要长出胡子的猪八戒，抱起孙悟空来朝他点了下头：“多谢了。你师父还在妖洞中，赶快去接他们吧。我带悟空去处理一下。”  
杨戬没有看错猪八戒，看起来呆蠢好色不正经，其实心思埋得很深。杨戬看到猴子发情就急忙从灌江口赶来，再快也得耗些时间，猪八戒要真想做点什么早做了。也是那样的话，他一开始就不仅仅是推开猪八戒这么简单了。  
他之所以敢把孙悟空交给猪八戒照看，是赌一把猪八戒对猴子的喜欢不比自己轻。  
因为如果处境交换，他决不舍得让孙悟空受二次标记的苦。  
想来猪八戒也不会舍得。  
杨戬想到这儿有些庆幸，果然来的早不如来的巧，近水楼台比不上先下手为强。

两个时辰后，杨戬抱着眼圈通红的猴子和唐三藏他们汇合。  
“师父……我回来了。”孙悟空脸快烧熟了，从杨戬怀里挣脱下来。  
“哦，没事儿吧。”唐三藏像是在沉思中刚回过神来。  
“……没、没事儿。”  
队伍氛围一时有些尴尬。  
自己是坤泽的事大家都知道了。  
孙悟空耷拉着脑袋，蹭到唐三藏身边：“对不起师父，我不该瞒着你……”  
唐三藏看他片刻，心里道一声阿弥陀佛，他这个神通广大的徒弟怎么是个坤泽呢？叹了口气，摸摸毛茸茸的猴头：“你确实不该瞒着为师。”  
“师父……”孙悟空嘴角一撇，眼里就蒙上一层雾。  
“你把我当师父，有什么委屈就该让我知道，总一个人憋着，要我这师父有什么用？”  
孙悟空眼眶快兜不住泪，急忙把脸埋进师父怀里蹭了蹭，闷闷出声：“知道了。”  
猪八戒瞥一眼杨戬铁青的脸色，心里简直不要太爽，什么天界战神，怂的一比嘛。谁能容忍自己的坤泽在别的乾元怀里撒娇啊。猪八戒看着杨戬那敢怒不敢言，三只眼气的要鼓出来的样子，扶着沙僧的肩膀无声狂笑。  
杨戬恨不得给孙悟空弄个和啸天一样的项圈戴上，在绑根红线时时牵在手里，让人们都知道这是谁家的猴儿。但这也只能在心里想想，要让大圣爷知道非给他抽筋扒皮不可。  
因为坤泽的发情期实在是太频繁，除了猪八戒一票反对，孙悟空拒绝表达意见并羞愤离场之外，其他人都支持杨戬同行，这么强悍的战斗力，不用白不用嘛。

杨戬加入之后，取经之路突然变得轻松很多。杨戬战神的名声毕竟是手刃无数妖魔才得来的，那些个觊觎唐僧肉的妖王听说一个齐天大圣不够，又来个二郎真君，掂量掂量自己的小命都不敢轻易出手了。  
安宁的日子过了一个月，就被一件“意料之中的突发事件”打破了。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

“你再说一遍？！”孙悟空掀了面前的桌子直接冲到大夫跟前揪着人家的胡子大吼。  
唐三藏急忙制止他：“悟空，不可伤人！”  
杨戬也从呆愣中回过神来，急忙上前把猴爪子掰开拉回怀里按住，问那大夫：“没诊错吧？”  
“老夫行医数十载，你这脉相是最常见不过的坤泽受孕，怎么能诊错？”大夫心疼的捋着自己的胡子。  
“都怪你啊！”孙悟空从杨戬怀里挣出来，一脚连人带凳子踹翻，怒冲冲的跑出门去。  
“还不追去。”猪八戒冷嘲一声。

杨戬回过神来急忙赶出去，循着气味找到了在山上生闷气的猴子。  
杨戬怕惊到他，放缓脚步走过去：“悟空。”  
孙悟空抬眼瞪他。  
堂堂齐天大圣接受坤泽的身份已经是底线了，杨戬不忍心逼迫他，再说这猴子到现在都没明确对他是什么心思。杨戬叹口气，在他身边坐下：“你若是不想要这孩子，我去兜率宫找老君要些堕胎的……”  
孙悟空含糊着说了句什么，杨戬没听清，又问他。  
猴子深吸一口气：“留下吧，一条命呢……”  
杨戬不待欣喜，就被他接下来一句话冲的只剩下涩笑。  
孙悟空闷闷的说：“俺无父无母，总算能知道骨肉亲情是什么滋味。”  
杨戬心里猛地一疼，把孙悟空揽进怀里亲了亲，“你有我呢。”  
孙悟空白他一眼：“你谁啊。”  
杨戬笑：“孩儿他爹嘛。……好了，咱们去兜率宫一趟。”  
“干嘛？”猴子耳朵一抖，“那不是让天上那群家伙都知道我是坤泽了么！我不去！”  
“乖，总得让他给你开些安胎养胎的药，坤泽受孕前几个月胎位不固容易出事，而且食欲不好，不吃些补的会影响胎儿发育的。”杨戬循循善诱，“总得为咱们孩儿着想啊。”  
“知道了，罗里吧嗦的烦死了。”孙悟空让他连吓带哄的说动了心，总算同意去一趟天上。  
齐天大圣怀孕了！孩子是二郎真君的！  
两人前脚进了兜率宫，这个爆炸性的消息就已经闪电般传遍了三界。  
“这俩人怎么能搞到一块去的！”  
“齐天大圣不是保唐僧取经去了么？”  
“那猴子竟然是个坤泽？”  
“干他娘！老子早该下手的！”

杨戬忙着听小童交代什么药怎么吃，孙悟空在这边揪着太上老君威胁恐吓，“要是外面的人知道此事，俺老孙就……”  
“猴儿，别瞎闹。”杨戬把猴子扯过来，把药装进乾坤袋里向老君行了一礼，“多有叨扰，我们告辞了。”  
孙悟空被杨戬扯走，还回过头用口型恐吓瑟瑟发抖的仙尊。  
两人踏出兜率宫，走在路上，来来往往的人都往这边投来奇怪的目光，孙悟空刚想抓一个人来问问，就听见不远处一声喊：“猴子，二哥！”  
“哪吒？”孙悟空开心的打招呼，“好久不见了啊。”  
“诶，我正想去找你们问问呢，真的啊？”  
“什么真的？”猴子顺着他的目光看到自己肚皮上，笑容一僵，杨戬急忙把他拉进怀里。  
“太上老儿看我不拆了你的兜率宫！嗷——”  
“我先带他回去了。”杨戬抱起扑腾的猴子就要走。  
“难得聚上，别急着走啊？”  
“日后办宴席再聚不迟。”远远飘来杨戬一句传声。

“师父我不用骑马！”  
“……我也不用让人背着！”  
“别抱我！”

三个月。  
“我想吃那个，不我就要吃那个！”  
“……我不吃饭了！”  
“不吃！”  
“苦死了！不喝！你拿唔……咕嘟……呸呸……你想死啊？”

五个月。  
“我睡不着……”  
“三眼！我睡不着！”  
“没烦我，困呢！我不喝粥……你起开！”  
“踹死你踹死你踹死你……”

七个月。  
“这么冷……”  
“你想热死我啊！”  
“滚滚滚……”

九个月。  
“别拦着我！妖怪都跑了！”  
沙僧看着杨戬一手拦着孙悟空一手去抢他的金箍棒，满脸都是“祖宗我求求你别折腾了”的苦逼表情，打了个冷战，问一旁的猪八戒：“二师兄，坤泽都这样么？”  
猪八戒还没说话，一旁唐三藏先开口，带着些斥责意味：“悟净。”  
沙僧讪讪的吐吐舌头。  
猪冷笑不止，这几个月光看杨戬被孙悟空折腾让他心里舒服了不少。  
怂的一比，幸好不是我。猪八戒心里说出这句话，又觉得自欺欺人。他多希望那个人是自己啊，可是都到这种地步了，放不下的也该放下了。  
“师兄你也是，肚子比我都大了，还逞什么英雄啊。”猪贱贱地调戏孙悟空，成功把仇恨转移到自己身上。  
“死肥猪你——呃……”孙悟空表情忽然一变。  
“猴儿？！”  
“悟空！”  
“师兄！”  
“大师兄！”

破庙里。  
“多谢善财童子。”  
孙悟空痛到恍惚，好像听见有人说话，接着一张脸就出现在自己上方。  
孙悟空使劲眨眨眼挤出泪来，看清来人后忍不住大吼一声：“这个破孩子来干嘛？！”  
“诶诶，臭猴子你这叫什么话，我奉观音之命来帮你生小孩呢。”  
猴子抬脚踢他：“我不你……啊……疼！肚子……”  
“猴儿，别怕，别怕……”杨戬抓住猴子的手安抚他。  
“你就没带些止疼药么？”猪八戒抓着红孩儿的胳膊喊。  
“死肥猪你抓疼我了！”红孩儿甩开猪，朝他们喊：“我说坤泽生孩子你们一群乾元在这儿看什么看啊！通通滚出去！不然小爷我不干了！”  
“善财童子！”杨戬急忙拉住他，“我们这就出去，要是有什么吩咐……”  
“没有没有，赶紧滚吧！猴子胎水都破了，你们再拖下去……”  
话没说完闲杂人等都已经消失。  
“你们回来！你们不能把我留唔唔唔——”  
红孩儿给他塞了几颗鸡蛋似的的药丸，看着被堵住嘴叫不出来的猴子似笑非笑：“别叫了，省省力气，这连开胃小菜都算不上呢。”

破庙外。  
“猪八戒你看什么！”  
“我看什么了？这门关的这么严实，我又不是三眼怪物能看见什么？”  
“你……”  
“呃啊——”庙里传来猴子撕心裂肺的惨叫声，接着是嚎啕大哭，“呜……我不……啊……疼……我疼……嗯——不行！这不行……”  
“你用力啊臭猴子！”  
“我没力……太疼了……啊……我不生了……呜呜……我不生了……”猴子突然拔高了音调，“杨戬我操你大爷！”  
然后没了动静。  
杨戬心里弦嗡的一崩，和猪八戒争先闯进破庙，还没看清就被红孩儿一个个火球扔脸上砸了出来。  
“滚出去！谁他妈让你们进来的！滚！”赶走了那两人，红孩儿猛拍孙悟空的脸颊，“猴子！猴子你醒醒！还有一个呢！诶！”  
孙悟空被红孩儿拍了几巴掌清醒过来，看看自己肚皮上还鼓着一团想死的心都有了，只好深吸一口气再接着生。  
孙悟空觉得什么紧箍咒啊，炼丹炉啊，十八般酷刑跟生孩子一比都是渣渣，心里咬死杨戬一万遍。  
红孩儿一边给老大擦洗干净包起来一边指挥着孙悟空吸气、用力。老二很快也来到外面的世界。  
两个都是白白胖胖的娃娃，龙凤胎，除了屁股后边都有条细细的小尾巴外和常人无异。哥哥生出来之后哭也不哭，睁着一双大眼滴溜溜四处打量，红孩儿心道这孩子都不会哭，莫不是个傻的吧？倒是妹妹真性情，一出来哭喊声就把外面那一群都招引进来了。  
杨戬冲到孙悟空跟前，看着像是从河里捞上来的猴子心疼的要死，把他搂进怀里喃喃道：“猴儿，心肝儿，你受苦了。”  
“%&$*……”  
“你说什么？”  
“日你仙人……”  
杨戬哭笑不得。

猪八戒看猴子那边没他的位置了，孩子一个被唐僧抱在怀里，另一个被沙僧抱着，急忙抢过沙僧那个，逗一逗忍不住露出笑眼，这机灵劲，跟孙悟空真像。  
“二师兄！你还我啦我还没抱够～”老沙不满。  
“死呆子，你别弄伤我孩儿！”孙悟空喊猪。  
“师兄，我可要当孩子的干爹。”  
孙悟空笑笑，还没说话，沙僧也凑过来：“我也要当！我也要当干爹！”  
“没你份！”猪八戒踹他一脚。  
“那我当什么？”  
“你可以当干娘。”杨戬心情大好，竟然也开起玩笑来。  
大家哄堂大笑。

过了半个多月。  
杨戬和变成人形的啸天一人抱着一个襁褓，站在唐僧师徒对面。  
“真不用我陪你了？”杨戬皱眉问。  
孙悟空摇摇头，一边逗小孩一边道：“带着娃娃去西天算怎么回事，路上辛苦，又不方便，也不安全。你先领回去，我们这也马上到雷音寺了。”  
“孩儿们想你怎么办？”杨戬还想再争取一把。  
孙悟空面色一变，终于还是狠了狠心：“你抱走，我偶尔会过去看看的。三眼你给我好好照顾孩儿，出半点差错我扒了你的皮！”孙悟空恶狠狠地警告完，啄了杨戬嘴唇一下，“赶紧滚吧。”  
两个小娃娃像是懂事儿似的，被杨戬抱到半空了还在朝地上的爹爹抓手。  
孙悟空背过身去，擦了擦眼角。  
“师兄这石头脑袋也懂得感伤离别了～”猪八戒贱贱的声音传来，又成功转移了孙悟空的伤感情绪。  
“死猪头你说什么？讨打！”  
“师父救命啊～”  
“站住！不要跑！吃我一棒！”

大雷音寺。  
佛主洪钟大吕的声音在殿内回荡。  
“孙悟空，汝因大闹天宫，压于五行山下，幸天灾满足，归于释教，且喜汝隐恶扬善，在途中炼魔降怪有功，全终全始，加升大职正果……”  
“嘻嘻嘻……”  
肃穆的大殿内突然传来细小的嬉闹声，菩萨罗汉们忍不住四处观望，如来拈花微笑，丰满的手指朝空中一指，两个粉雕玉琢的娃娃出现在众人眼前。  
“哎呀，被抓到了，哈哈哈……”  
“快跑快跑！”  
这是……众人疑惑，师徒四人却傻了眼。  
“杨与宸！杨与蓁！”众人见孙悟空喊那两个小孩，疏忽都明白了，听说大圣与二郎杨戬有一子一女，大抵就是这两个吧？  
一道金光摄下来，那两个小孩离开地面朝如来飞去，最后慢慢的落在他掌上。  
“如来老儿！”孙悟空急眼了，在他看来如来的手掌心是绝对危险的地方。  
“胖和尚，你就是如来吗？”扎小辫的小姑娘指着如来奶声奶气的问。  
“笨咯，他肯定是如来啊。”小男孩看着他，“如来爷爷，你给我爹爹什么奖啊？”  
“你们是何人？为何来这里？”如来微笑着问。  
“我叫杨与蓁，他是我哥哥叫杨与宸，父君让我们来接爹爹回家呢。”小姑娘抢着回答。  
众佛忍不住笑，私底下议论真不愧是泼猴的孩子。  
孙悟空羞得脸比屁股还红，“你们两个小猴崽子给我滚过来！如来老儿你还封不封，不封我就走了！”  
如来一挥手送那两个小孩下去，继续授封道：“孙悟空加升大职正果，封斗战胜佛。”  
“哇哦——爹爹是大佛啦！那我就是小佛啦！”  
“不对啦妹妹，你不是佛，你是小仙女。”  
“我不是小仙女，我是小猴子！”  
大殿上平日里不苟言笑的诸佛被这两个小家伙逗得前仰后合几乎坐不住莲台。  
“你们两个小泼猴，给我出来！”孙悟空满脸通红，一手揪着一个往外提溜，刚出门就看见俊朗仙人那里，冲他笑笑：“跟本君回家么？”

the end.  
————————  
宸：北极星天之枢，指帝王。  
蓁：桃之夭夭，其叶蓁蓁。  
(但是有番外


	8. Chapter 8

杨家两个娃娃完美继承了父辈的优点——杨戬的俊美毕正，猴子的机灵可爱——却不像这俩爹一个生冷拒人，一个脾气暴烈。  
俩玉琢的娃娃眨巴着水汪汪的大眼，逢人就甜甜的喊哥哥姐姐叔叔伯伯，叫的人心里抹了蜜似的，都忍不住上去揉一揉他们嫩嫩的小脸蛋。  
大人们都喜欢逗小孩，神仙也不例外。这天俩娃娃在天庭玩，那些喜欢八卦的神仙们就逗他们：“你们家听谁的？”  
哥哥：“听父君的，大家都怕父君。”  
妹妹：“不对，听爹爹的！每次爹爹一生气，父君就说，‘好好好听你的’，对吧？”  
妹妹压低嗓音学杨戬哄猴的口气把众人逗的大笑不止，原来冷峻的二郎真君是个宠妻狂魔啊。  
“那你们爹爹和父君谁更厉害？”  
妹妹：“当然是爹爹咯！我爹爹可是齐天大圣！最厉害最厉害了！”  
哥哥：“不对啦，父君肯定要更厉害一点。”  
两个小孩争执不定，问众仙：“你们说谁厉害？”  
神仙们愣了，这话俩小祖宗能说，他们要随便讲说不定就倒霉了，只好打着哈哈说不知道。  
两个娃娃却对这个问题答案有了执念，到处找人求证。  
“舅爷爷！”  
玉帝一见这两个侄孙喜欢的不行，“俩小猴崽子，来让舅爷爷抱抱。”  
“爷爷我们有个问题。”  
“什么呀？”玉帝慈爱的看着他们。  
“我爹爹和父君谁更厉害啊？”  
玉帝笑脸一僵，想想力劈桃山听调不听宣的杨戬，再想想大闹天宫掀翻了凌霄殿的孙猴子，突然觉得心累。  
“舅爷爷老啦，脑袋糊涂，这个问题我也想不出来。”  
两小只对视一眼。

————————  
杨戬在书房批写公文，两小只趴在台阶上扒着门缝偷看。  
“我们让他俩打一架，不就知道谁厉害咯？”  
“父君才不舍得打爹爹，打你还差不多，哈哈……”  
“嘘……如果父君对爹爹特别生气，会不会打他？”  
“怎么让他特别生气啊？”  
“爹爹每次出去找别人玩，父君都很不开心对吧，我们就……哎呦！”  
“哎呀！”  
门突然打开，俩娃娃扑进来，撅着屁股趴在地上，一抬头对上父君大人不苟言笑的冰山脸，摔疼的眼泪又生生忍回去。  
“去哪里疯了？今日练功写字了么？”  
“我们去找爹爹了。”  
杨戬听到孙悟空，表情稍稍缓和了些，翻了一页公文边看边问，“哦，找到了么？”  
“找到了，但是爹爹不让我们跟他们一起玩，后来我们就去天宫了。”  
杨戬写字的笔尖一顿，挑眉：“他们？”  
“好多妖怪叔叔还有漂亮的妖怪姐姐，他们在水帘洞里喝酒跳舞，还玩很奇怪的游戏，爹爹说小孩子不能在那儿玩，就赶我们走了。”  
“……”杨戬额上银纹隐隐泛出红光。

——————————  
“杨三眼你发、嗝、什么疯！放我下来！”孙悟空被杨戬抗在肩上，一手拎着个没盖儿的空酒壶一手使劲拍打杨戬的背，“我还、嗝、还没喝够呢！”  
杨戬不理会他，在众人惊愕的目光中黑着脸扛着猴子从水帘洞横冲直撞地飞回真君府卧房里。  
门咣的一声关上。  
两小只立刻扒门听里边的动静。  
“杨三眼你有……有病啊、嗝、我还要……你放开我！嗝、打死你个鳖孙儿……”  
一阵叮咣砸东西的声音。  
“哥哥哥哥哥！打起来了打起来了！”妹妹激动地低呼。  
“嘘，你听，爹爹被父君抓住了？”  
“不是吧……”  
————————————————  
“我把你惯坏了是不是？”杨戬声音不大，像是暗流涌动的海面。  
“唔唔唔唔唔——”传来闷闷的嘶吼声，像是孙悟空被蒙在被子里喊出来的，大抵能听出几句是骂人的话。  
“啪——”极其清脆响亮的一巴掌打断了所有声音。  
门外两小只一抖，妹妹：“爹爹挨打了？”  
哥哥小脸一皱：“不能吧？”  
门里又传来啪的一声。  
两小只又一哆嗦，都情不自禁的捂住自己的小屁股，曾经挨过父君巴掌的两瓣肉隐隐作痛。  
“我有没有说过发情期刚过不稳定！能耐了你孙悟空！叫那么多妖怪一起折腾！还敢喝醉成这样！当着那么多乾元没形没状的！生怕别人对你不动心思是不是！你知不知道要是我没去可能发生什么？一天不挨/操就不是你了？”  
杨戬每句的最后一个字都伴随着一声清脆的巴掌声，孙悟空像在挣扎，但声音裹着棉絮似的含含糊糊没有抵抗力。  
“知错没有？”这是杨戬的声音。  
房间里窸窸窣窣一阵，孙悟空的声音总算亮堂了：“知你姥爷！你算什么东西，凭什么、管我！”  
“我算什么？”杨戬气笑了的声音，“告诉你我算什么！”  
又是一阵叮咣乱砸的折腾声。  
“咱们、咱们走吧……”妹妹担忧的拽拽哥哥，“一会儿也挨打了怎么办？”  
哥哥想了想，点点头：“嗯，去找别人帮忙救爹爹。”  
——————————  
然而众人听说杨戬和孙悟空打起来了都纷纷避而远之，笑话，谁敢掺和这家的家务事啊。都说床头吵架床尾和，现在瞎掺和等人家和好了一起来整自己咋办？但说实话真的想去看看这两口子打架是什么阵势，齐天大圣对战二郎神，几百年才能饱一次眼福。  
两小只无功而返，回到家听见父君他们的卧房里传来爹爹的哭声，伴随着一些奇怪而激烈的声音。  
“我、错了……我、啊……知错……我知错……呜……别……”  
“错哪里？”  
“错、啊……错在……呜！喝酒……呃、太深了！”  
“还有呢。”  
“还有……别撞那儿！我想呢、我想呢！……还有、还……和别的乾元、一起……”  
“没了吗？”  
“我、想不……嗯……想不起来了……”  
“以后听不听管？”  
“听……”  
“我算什么？”  
“呃……杨戬你王八蛋啊……呜呜……我都、啊……我认错了……你还问、不要……你个鳖孙儿！啊啊啊啊……疼疼疼……我不骂你了……呜……别掐……我不骂了、我不骂了……”  
“叫我。”  
“啊？”  
“叫我！”杨戬大吼一声。  
孙悟空不想再受苦，直接挑他最中意的喊：“哥、啊、哥哥……好哥哥……饶了、呃……饶了……我罢……”  
“接着叫！”  
“哥、呜……哥哥……哥呃、别……别在快……杨戬！呜……我要死了、啊呃——”  
“那就死在我怀里！”杨戬低吼一声抱紧了猴子。  
门突然砰的一声被撞开，杨戬来不及享受余韵，急忙用被子裹住孙悟空，看向来人时满脸暴怒都转为惊愕。  
平日里他们做这事都避着孩子，今天气晕了头忘记设结界了……  
“你们进来做甚？”杨戬强装镇定。  
俩小娃娃来到床前噗通一声跪下，哭的跟小白菜似的，一张口可怜见儿的声音简直让人心都跟着碎了：“父君你不要杀死爹爹，求你了！”  
杨戬：？？？  
俩小孩一边哇哇大哭一边往地上磕头，“求你了父君，别杀爹爹，放过爹爹吧……”  
杨戬：“……”  
看看怀里昏睡过去过去这只大的，再看看地上沉迷苦情戏哭的无法自拔那两只小的，杨戬揉了揉发疼的太阳穴心想他是不是命里犯猴？  
——————————————  
啸天看着自己狗窝里莫名多出来的一群神仙：你们干吗偷我狗粮……  
众人：我们本来是来偷看世纪大对决，没想到……唉，一言难尽（嚼嚼嚼


	9. Chapter 9

驮罗国的国王好佛，执意要多留唐三藏几日探讨佛经。王宫附近也没什么妖怪，孙悟空犹豫许久，还是忍不住蹭到唐三藏跟前：“师父……”  
“怎么了？”唐僧少见自家爽利的大徒弟这般忸怩。  
“我想着这几日不忙赶路，去灌江口一趟，看看就回……”孙悟空绞着手指，不好意思抬眼看他。  
唐僧还未开口，猪八戒长叹一声：“唉～没想到有朝一日猴哥也能尝到牵挂的滋味，当初还总笑俺老猪想回高老庄～”  
孙悟空红着脸瞪了他一眼，“死猪头你闭嘴！”  
唐三藏知道他的心思，宽慰道，“去吧，我们三日后启程，莫误了就好。”  
“好嘞！”孙悟空立刻化开笑脸，“那你们好好照料师傅，我去去就回。”  
孙悟空刚走不远，就听见身后传来一阵喊声。住了云，看着赶来的猪八戒：“怎么了？”  
“莫说俺这叔叔当的不亲，”猪八戒从怀里掏出一金一银两个长命锁，“送给两个侄儿的，师兄帮忙捎回去吧。”  
孙悟空把那精致的小玩意儿接过来，手指摸了摸纹路，笑道：“你哪里来的这个？”  
“早就备了，一直没机会送。”猪八戒搓了搓手，“你去吧，我也回去看着师父了。”  
“谢了。”孙悟空扬扬手里的玩意儿，欢喜转身离去。猪八戒等那身影变成小点最后消失不见，嘴角的弧度才渐渐消失。  
时已至此，还是放不下啊。  
…………………………  
驮罗国离灌江口几万里山水，对“归心似箭”的大圣爷不过扭腰便到。孙悟空停在真君府上空，拨开云往下看，见真君府后堂的院子里两个粉雕玉琢的小娃娃正嬉戏玩耍，不就是他抓挠思念的孩儿。孙悟空眼眶一热，算算多久不见，孩儿们竟长大了这么多。  
他没有立刻下去，而是按低了云头悄悄看他们在干什么。  
“妖怪休走！”穿着鹅黄小褂的小公子举着一柄长刀，满院子追着哮天犬跑。  
扎了一头小辫的小姑娘举着根木头棍子，呼呼喝喝的，“哥，让我来！妖怪，吃俺老孙一棒！！”  
可怜哮天跟着杨戬征杀蛮荒的堂堂神犬，被俩小团子追的跟落水狗一样。  
孙悟空看着闺女把长棍使得跟大刀似的，忍不住现身说教：“棍子可不是这么用。”  
俩小娃娃看着突然出现的人一愣。哮天犬也没想到孙悟空会突然来，急忙现了人形行礼：“大圣。”  
孙悟空点点头，看着还呆呆站在原地的娃娃突然鼻子一酸，深吸一口气压下眼里的水汽笑道：“不认识我么？”  
俩娃娃对视一眼，一齐朝他扑过来：“爹爹～”  
孙悟空把俩团子搂进怀里，心里满的都要溢出来了。他忽然想起猪八戒刚说的话来——自己总算尝到牵挂是什么滋味了。他天生地养无依无靠，只把花果山当做故土，取经十几年虽偶有想念，也不过因师徒误解被驱逐回过两次。哪有像现在这样日思夜想牵肠挂肚的。  
“谁教你这样使棍的？”孙悟空揉揉妹妹的小脑袋笑着问。  
“没有人教，父君只教我和哥哥用刀剑和长枪。”  
孙悟空一听不乐意了，“为什么不让你们学棍？”好个姓杨的，就觉着自己的兵器比他厉害么？  
“不是啊爹爹，”哥哥急忙解释，“父君说，爹爹使棍使得最好，要等你回来亲自教我们。”  
孙悟空那一点不悦立刻蒸腾干净了，“好，等爹爹取完经回来好好教你们。”  
哮天在旁看着，插话道：“大圣，我去请主人回来。”  
“没事儿，不用找他。”孙悟空本想说我一会儿就走了，看着俩娃娃没说出口。  
孙悟空说不用找，哮天犬怎么可能真就不找了，那主人过后还不炖了他。反正有大圣在，两个小主人肯定不会有事，哮天犬吩咐随从好好侍奉就立刻去天庭找杨戬。  
……  
杨戬急匆匆赶回来的时候，就看见孙悟空正和两个孩儿戏耍玩乐，言笑晏晏场面温馨。孙悟空也瞥见他，笑了笑：“诶你回……”  
话未说完就被杨戬冲上来箍进怀里。  
孙悟空低吼：“你干什么，孩儿看着呢，快放开我！”  
“再一会儿。”杨戬脸埋在他颈间喃喃道。  
孙悟空被他这略带着恳求的的声音弄心软了，让他多抱了几秒：“行了行了，杨戬！”  
杨戬总算放开了些，手还虚搭在他腰间，抬起头来眼圈竟有些泛红。  
孙悟空看着三界最优秀的乾元像受了委屈小媳妇一样瞪着他：“你可真狠心，这么久都不知道回来。”  
“取经之路艰辛，师父师弟都一心向西，我身为大师兄，哪有总念着溜号的道理。”  
“你就算不想我，也不想孩儿么？他们长这么大，见过几次爹爹？”  
孙悟空被他噎了一句，岔开话题：“还说呢，俺不在，你就这么欺负俺的孩儿？”  
“本君待你们不好么？”杨戬将视线移到两小只身上，“怎么告我的状了？”  
“没练完功不能吃饭，写不完功课不能睡觉，闯了货就要罚跪打屁股……姓杨的，有你这么养孩子的吗？非得把俺孩儿养的跟你一样死板无趣么？俺老孙这么大的时候还光屁股满山跑呢，长大了不照样能把你们这些臭神仙揍个遍？”  
“他们怎么能和你比，乾元就得从小严格教育，否则日后怎么……”杨戬看着孙悟空脸色变了，意识到自己说错了话，急忙带了些讨好哄道，“猴儿，我不是那个意思…… ”  
“还哪个意思啊，乾元不从小锻炼日后活不下去，要是个坤泽就有人养了，你不就这个意思么。”  
“不不不，乾坤都要从小用功才能出人头地，我的意思是毕竟像大圣爷这般天赋异禀的实在是少数，他们不能和你比。”  
“嘁，俺老孙的孩儿能是常人吗？”  
“大圣爷说的是！”  
俩小娃娃看着平日严厉冷峻的父君一副低伏讨好的姿态觉得可新奇，爹爹肯定比父君厉害的多，不然父君这么怕爹爹呢。  
……  
“爹爹我要吃那个！”  
“好，这个吗？”  
“爹爹，我也要你喂～”  
“吃什么我给你夹。”  
“爹爹我还要——”  
杨戬在一旁看着不由得皱起眉，这两个猴崽子，吵吵嚷嚷的，平日里食不言寝不语的规矩全都忘了。孙悟空西行路上风餐露宿的，难得吃顿安稳饭，他们两个还在旁边搅扰，太不懂事了！  
“啪！”杨戬一放筷子，争着让孙悟空喂饭的小娃娃都立刻规矩下来。  
“干嘛啊你。”孙悟空瞥他一眼。  
杨戬也不好当着他的面扬父威，只好别扭道：“无事。”  
孙悟空叹了口气，夹起一口菜递到他嘴边：“喏，也喂喂你？”  
杨戬一愣，脸腾的红了，真君大人活了几千年还是头一次让人喂饭。孙悟空看他这表情忍不住哈哈大笑，桌上紧张的气氛被一扫而光，大家愉快的用完了晚餐。  
……  
“抓着你了！”孙悟空一把将光溜溜的小肉团子捞出水面，小姑娘在他怀里咯咯笑着。  
“好了蓁儿，你们该去睡觉了。”杨戬把女儿从孙悟空怀里接过来递给一旁的姆妈，让她领着两个洗漱完的小娃娃去睡觉。  
“让爹爹陪我们睡嘛……”  
“他要陪我。”杨戬看孙悟空跃跃欲试的模样忍不住抢先开口。  
妹妹还试图撒娇，被杨戬瞪了一眼吓得埋进姆妈怀里不敢再说话。  
总算支走了猴崽子，杨戬回头，见孙悟空趴在浴池边上一脸玩味地看着他。  
“想不到堂堂显圣真君气量这么小，还跟小娃娃计较。”  
“本君就是气窄，”杨戬也除了衣物跨进浴池里，环住孙悟空的腰把他拉进怀里，脸埋在他颈间轻啄呢喃，“你难得回来，也不看我几眼，心思都在孩儿们身上……”  
“杨二郎，”孙悟空被他亲的发痒，吃吃笑着，“是我之前怎么没发现你这么腻歪呢，还是你转性了呢？”  
“随便吧，反正你得补偿我。”杨戬一本正经的委屈。  
孙悟空抬头在他嘴唇上轻咬了一口，抬着眼皮嗓音轻佻，在杨戬的角度看过去格外勾人：“你想要什么补偿？”  
杨戬脑子里轰的一声，全身血液都咕嘟嘟沸腾起来，哪里还顾得上装委屈，抓着猴子就一顿连亲带啃，那气势恨不得将他拆吃入腹。  
……  
“杨戬、杨戬你别、别、别身寸在嗯啊啊啊——”  
“都告诉你别弄里面，”孙悟空筋疲力竭，看着自己鼓涨的小腹有气无力的埋怨，“嗯呜、别按，要涨破了……”  
杨戬以为孙悟空是不愿再与他结印或者生子，乾坤结合本来就是天经地义的，杨戬知道孙悟空一直抗拒作为坤泽的“义务”，可他抗拒的这么明显还是让作为乾元的真君大人有些不爽。  
“你不是吃了避胎丹么。”杨戬摸着孙悟空圆滚滚的小腹闷声道。  
孙悟空抓住他作乱的手，“清理太麻烦了，我还得回师父那儿、别按……”  
“你还要走？！”杨戬的不悦直接升级为愤怒。  
“我当然得回去啊。没取完经……嗯啊杨戬你干什么！别、别动……杨三眼……呜……要涨破了……”  
先前身寸进去的白zhuo从两人剧烈交合的地方挤出来溶在池水里。孙悟空受不住一肚子浓浆被搅来搅去，好像就要吐了。  
“杨嗯呜、杨戬！！你慢点……杨三眼！！！呜嗯嗯嗯……不行了真的、啊、别动、别动了……”  
杨戬发狠地捣了几下才停住，扯着他胸前肉粒掐揉：“你这一走又不知何时再来，我现在多讨一些才上算。”  
“你说什么胡话、嗯、别掐了……我马上、就到灵山了……”孙悟空用手撑着杨戬，“再等等我，行不行？”  
杨戬直视着他湿漉漉的眸子，忽然像泄了气似的趴下来压在他耳边，“我等的到你么？”  
“你、”孙悟空哭笑不得，杨戬真转性了么？怎么变得这么斤斤计较患得患失，“我堂堂齐天大圣，脸都不要了，猴儿都给你生了，还想怎么着？”  
“大圣爷的恩情，杨某无以为报，只能以身相许。”  
“少贫，软了就赶紧拔出去，撑得慌。”  
“还卡着呢。”杨戬撞了一下来彰示存在。  
“诶别动了！”  
……  
“你真不留下来？”杨戬一边给孙悟空系腰带一边不死心的问。  
孙悟空翻个白眼，八百遍了，懒得再搭理他。  
“明日再走吧。”杨戬锲而不舍。  
“我不是说了……”孙悟空第八百零一遍说明的时候，一个稚嫩的小奶音传来，“爹爹你要走吗？”  
俩崽子不知何时站在回廊处，哥哥睡眼惺忪，一手拉着妹妹，一手揉着眼睛。  
“我……”  
“爹爹别走！”两个小孩扑过来实力抱大腿，孙悟空说什么也迈不开步，只好回头瞪杨戬，后者无辜的耸耸肩。  
“你们快去睡觉啊。”  
“要爹爹陪我们睡！”  
“要爹爹一起！”  
孙悟空刚知道猴子这种生物难缠起来是这么让人头痛。  
最后妥协：“好～我陪你们，快来睡觉。”  
……  
孙悟空身上挂着两个娃娃在床里侧，杨戬手撑着头躺在外侧看着，弯着眼的开口：“你怎么这样抱小孩？”  
“我小时候，见花果山的母猴带小猴，就是这么抱……”  
“那是在喂奶吧。”杨戬目光落在孙悟空胸膛上调笑道。其实坤泽有哺乳的能力，但要让大圣爷奶孩子是绝对不可能的。  
果然话一出口孙悟空脸立刻爆红，随手抓起一个枕头朝杨戬砸去：“要不要脸！”  
杨戬随手接下那个毫无杀伤力的枕头，整个人凑过来。  
孙悟空看着光线都被高大的人挡住，怕他又冷不丁的发情，慌忙抬脚蹬住杨戬的肩膀阻止他靠近：“你想干嘛，孩子在呢……”  
杨戬抓住他的脚腕偏头落下一吻，“等你回来，我们再多要几个，好不好？”  
孙悟空看着他说不上是虔诚还是深情的眼神，像是被蛊惑似的点了头。  
……  
孙悟空忽然想起他刚拜师那会儿，祖师问他：“你姓甚么？”他道：“我无性。人若骂我我也不恼，若打我我也不嗔，只是陪个礼儿就罢了，一生无性。”祖师道：“不是这个性。你父母原来姓甚么？”他回：“我无父母。”  
他无父无母，无依无靠，无心无性。菩提教给他一身生存依仗的本事，杨戬让他尝过了骨肉亲情的滋味，这两个人，孙悟空是真心的感激。逝者不可追，而眼前人，他必然不会辜负。  
……………………  
……………………  
百年之后。  
“也不知道爹爹这次生出来的是弟弟还是妹妹。”  
“弟弟也好妹妹也好，我就希望啊，爹爹生个坤泽给我们玩玩，我长这么大除了爹爹还没近看过别的坤泽呢。”  
“嘘，什么叫玩玩，让父君听见又要训你了。”  
“父君才没心思管我们呢，你看他。”  
杨戬在紧闭的门外来回踱步，想用天眼偷看又不敢，急得跟什么似的。  
屋里。  
“你是猴子还是猪啊，怀这么多，”红孩儿额上也是一层大汗，“还有一个，还有一个。”  
“呜——”孙悟空咬着嘴唇吸气，“不生了、我生不动了……”  
红孩儿急得要打他：“臭猴子你再不使劲娃娃就憋死了！”  
孙悟空想哭都没力气了：“杨戬！！”  
“诶，我在呢猴儿！”杨戬在门外急忙答应。  
“等生完孩儿嗯啊啊啊啊啊……”  
“猴儿？孙悟空？？？你怎么样？”杨戬听着里面的惨叫心一下子从九重天坠进十八层地狱。  
片刻他听见门里传来孙悟空后半句话：  
“我不断了你那根儿我不姓孙！！！！”


End file.
